


Suburbia Dreams

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss, Modern Era, Mystery, Older Man/Younger Woman, Repressed Memories, Suburbia, Trauma, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, minor stormpilot, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: There's new neighbors moving in across the street. They have a child too about their son's age. Finn can tell that they are going to be great friends.(or a story about there's something not quite right with the new neighbors)A mystery revolving Rey and Ben's history.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 70
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Minor stormpilot but the main focus is REYLO!

The moving van has been out there for a while.

Finn peaks his head at the window. He knows he shouldn't be nosy but it was hard not to. The beautiful two story house across the street from him was finally bought after months of it being on the market. The listing was close to a million and a dream home it was. His new neighbors were wealthy that was for sure. The previous owner of the house was ridiculously wealthy who owned a collection of property around the world. To Finn's knowledge, the previous neighbor - Mr. Calrissian had grown tired of the small plot of land and sold it. Mr. Calrissian was attached to this home in particular for he grew up in that home and wanted another a child to have the same fond experience.

"Hey stop being a creep," his partner comments, smacking his head.

Finn shoos his partner away. "I just want to see our new neighbors. No harm done."

Poe shook his head. "You're so nosy."

"Aw it's a young small family, a family of three," Finn smiled fondly. He couldn't help but to stare at the family. They were picture perfect. The husband was tall and built with strong arms that can lift anything. He looked so sturdy, so rugged. Finn always had a thing for men that were tall, dark, and handsome. His wife was a pretty thing, small and slim with long flowing chestnut brown hair. She was so tiny next to her husband, she reached at his broad chest. She looks younger than her husband, definitely younger. They were moving boxes while their little girl followed them about. Finn awed again. The girl was trying to help her parents, unaware that she was too little.

"I think she's about Daniel's age," Poe commented, deciding to join his partner. Their son was two years old and Poe couldn't help but to be interested in having another child in the neighborhood. There were children here naturally as this was the ideal place to have a family but the children were older than their son.

"Look who's being nosy," Finn grinned cheekily. It doesn't stop him from scooting over and giving his partner some space to snoop too.

"Hey, I'm looking out for our kid. It'll be nice for him to have a friend to grow up with."

Finn cooed at the thought. "They'll be the best of friends! How fun for them to be able to play with each other whenever they want. They'll go to the same school too and be in the same sports and clubs - and Daniel can have a friend to walk home with when he's old enough."

Poe chuckled. "Our new neighbors look nice." Poe peered and watched as the mother scoop up her daughter in her arms. Her daughter giggles and kisses her all over. Her husband comes over and presses a soft kiss on her forehead. The sight of it warms his heart. Such a loving family, just like his.

Finn nodded. "Once they settled we should stop by and give them a welcome basket."

* * *

Welcome baskets were a thing back in the good old days but not as much with today's climate. Finn's still a traditionalist and believes in kindness and hospitality. He purchases a premade basket from the home goods store, the ones with packaged goods such as crackers, nuts, cheese, assorted chocolate, and so on. He would love to make them cookies or a pie but he doesn't want them to be skeptical of it since he is a stranger. Premade baskets were safe and also he doesn't want to come on too strong. Poe gets their son ready while Finn does this.

Daniel is fidgeting over his gelled hair. Poe gently scowls at their son to not mess with it. "Our new neighbors have a little girl your age. We want to give a good impression," he tells their son.

Daniel makes a face but complies.

He laughs as he puts Daniel in his arms.

"Are you two ready?" Finn asks.

"Hopefully they won't mind."

Finn peers through the window. The car is in the driveway still and it was the middle of the afternoon. "I think we will be fine." It was a Sunday too, most people don't work on weekends anyways.

"Do you think they'll be okay with...us?" Poe bit his lip.

"I don't see why not."

Poe shot him a look.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh." He hugs their son closer as they made their way across the street. Most people in the neighborhood were not exactly okay with it either. That was another reason why their son didn't have friends.

"Well we'll see," Finn says hopefully.

* * *

Finn carefully rang the doorbell. He looks at Poe and sees his face all white and scrunched up. His partner was anxious but there was nothing Finn could do. Finn doesn't know what type of people their new neighbors were. They could be the kindest souls or the most miserable souls.

"You okay daddy?" Daniel asks, touching Poe's smile lines. Poe had many of them for he was a smiler.

Poe chuckled. "Daddy's fine. Just a tiny bit nervous."

Daniel rests his face against the crook of Poe's neck.

The door opens then. The husband stands before them. "Hello," their new neighbor smiles at them warmly. "How can I help you?"

"Hi we're your neighbors. We just wanted to stop by and say welcome to the neighborhood," Poe greets him.

The wife pokes her head out then shyly. Their daughter was in her arms, sucking her thumb. "Hello," the wife beamed. She has an accent, a very thick British accent for that matter. Her eyes are hazel and mesmerizing. She was even prettier up close. She has dimples like Poe. What a beautiful couple and their daughter was just precious. Their daughter had large dark eyes and the prettiest of curls. Their daughter was in an Elsa dress.

"We brought you guys a basket," Finn says.

"Thank you - look Ellie they have a friend for you," the mother whispered sweetly to her girl. "He's so precious what's his name?"

Finn lit up. "His name is Daniel. He's two years old - how old is Ellie? And what a cute name."

"She's also two! Thank you so much. I'm Rey and this is my husband Ben."

"I'm Finn and this is my husband Poe."

Their new neighbors smile back without even hesitating.

Finn and Poe looked at one another in relief. Something tells Finn that they were going to be great friends. "There's a park nearby. It's not too far of a walk. One of these days we should take our kids out to play there," Finn suggests.

Poe nudges him. Finn is being is coming out too strong again.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Rey nodded. "Ellie doesn't get the chance to play with children her age."

"Neither does our Daniel," Finn agreed.

The adults all laugh when they see the children exchange blank stares at one another.

* * *

Finn hits it off with Rey all too instantly. After having a handful of play dates in the park, they're best friends and best of all so were their children. He likes Rey, she was bubbly and upbeat like him. Their husbands get along well too. Their husbands bond over sports and liking the same type of beer. Poe and Ben have so much in common too. It was so nice. Finn dreamed his whole life in having the life of black and white television characters.

They take turns having dinner at each other's houses once a week.

This week it was the Damerons' turn. Finn makes cheese fondue and has a whole assortment of options for dippers - chicken skewers, bread slices, caramelized pearl onions, scallops, baby potatoes, salami, a mix of veggies, and even green grapes. He makes peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and chicken tenders for the kids.

Everything's so perfect.

Their kids get along and they get along too.

"We were afraid you guys wouldn't like us," Poe admits after his third glass of wine.

Rey raised her eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"

"It's nothing you guys have done - it's just we have bad experience with other neighbors," Finn explained. "Not a lot of people in this area that are... accepting." He looks at their kids then. Their kids were sitting idly in their little table drinking their juice boxes and saying cheers. Their kids were young but Finn was always careful with his language regardless.

Ben chuckled. "It doesn't matter to us honestly."

"You have no idea how much that means to us," Poe said.

"You accept us so naturally we accept you," Ben smiled back. He stared at his wife then and watches her take a teeny tiny sip of wine. He rubs her back in circular motions and chuckles again but ever so slightly.

Finn laughed. Such an absurd statement. "What are you guys talking about? You guys are perfect, the literal dictionary definition of an all American family." Finn cuts himself off. Well almost, Rey was British but still.

Ben presses his lips against his wife's ear. "Drink up," he whispers for only her to hear. She shivers ever so slightly but it's enough for his eyes to darken. He pulls away and paints a smile at the couple. "I suppose we are."

* * *

The Solos leave early. Ellie was sleepy and soon will Rey. Thankfully it's a short a walk home. He has Ellie in his right arm while the other was holding on to Rey from falling. Her legs are shaking and she can barely keep herself up.

"Are you okay?" he asks his wife.

"I'm suddenly feeling tired," her speech is slurred. Her eyes feel suddenly heavy and her whole body feels numb.

"It's okay baby, we're almost home. Go lay in bed while I put Ellie to sleep. I'll take care of you soon enough."

Rey nodded absentmindedly. "Okay."

He takes his time putting their daughter into her bed. He hums. He hums their daughter to sleep, tucking her in with her favorite teddy bear, just like how he used to do with her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys didn't read the tags, the story is going to be a mystery revolving the Rey and Ben's history. Rey doesn't remember anything about it and is living in the dark in blissful ignorance. 
> 
> Made this story as Nobody Knows is going to wrap up. In Nobody Knows, Rey knows the horrible things that happened to her with the exception of repressed memories while in this fic, Suburbia Dreams Rey isn't aware of anything and it's up to the readers to piece together what is truly wrong between the couple.
> 
> how do you guys feel about this fic?  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reasons I can't really explain until later but the house they moved in is no longer Snoke's but Lando's. I've been mapping out their past and changing things around and so now that's a thing lol.

Rey wakes up to the sound of Ellie's crying. She sighs softly into her pillow before heading out to get her daughter. It was early morning and for some reason Ellie was up crying already. Ellie usually doesn't wake up until eight thirty, when breakfast was all ready but it was six twenty. Ben was in the shower, getting ready for work.

She scoops up Ellie from her bed and presses a soft kiss. Ellie had just turned two not too long ago. Rey knows that she and Ben should start potty training Ellie but Ellie's just too small. They feel Ellie isn't ready yet. Rey yawns as she changes the baby's diaper. She pulls over sweater over Ellie and makes way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Her legs feel so wobbly. She feels so sore for some reason.

Perhaps she slept wrong.

Rey places Ellie on the playmat and turns on the TV along with the lights. It's painfully early. She heads to the kitchen and starts cracking eggs into the skillet when she feels tiny hands wrap around her leg. Rey chuckled. Ellie. "Baby," she cooed. "Mama's here. You're not quite big enough to help."

Ellie mumbled.

Ellie wants to be held, Rey knew by how insistent her daughter bounced. "I have to make breakfast for Daddy first," Rey says gently.

The baby whines and pouts.

Rey sighed and held her daughter with one arm as she cooked. Ellie sucked on her thumb and rested her face into the hallow of Rey's neck. Ellie was light for her age and height but for some reason this morning, Rey's back ached. She ignores her discomfort and finishes cooking for the three of them - a spinach and cheddar omelet and bacon for Daddy and oatmeal for the girls.

It was too early for her and Ellie to eat. They eat breakfast at eight thirty, if they ate earlier it would only throw off their routine. Rey brews some coffee for Daddy and pours a sippy cup of milk for Ellie. Ellie doesn't take it and so Rey puts the cup in the fridge.

Rey makes the table all pretty before laying on the couch with Ellie. They're watching cartoons, or rather Ellie is while Rey is dozing off.

Ellie is a good girl and a mama's girl. She clings on to mama and so Rey doesn't have to worry about falling asleep. As long as Ellie was with her, Ellie stays in one place.

Ben comes in to find Rey asleep on the couch with Ellie beside her. "Hello princess," he greets his daughter. "Someone's up early."

Ellie smiles and waves, her bracelet jingling. Ben has Ellie wear two golden bracelet with tiny bells ever since she was born. The bracelets were his grandmother's and it was adorable to hear Ellie when she walked. He liked hearing the sound of bells. He goes to his daughter. Ellie lets go of her thumb to kiss him before returning back to Mommy.

"Mommy's tired huh?" he smiles at the sight. "Are you hungry?"

Ellie shakes her head.

"Do you want to go to Daddy?"

Ellie shakes her head and snuggles closer to Mommy.

"Alright. I already know I'm not your favorite parent," he laughs. "What a good girl you are baby, looking after Mommy."

* * *

Ellie wakes Mommy up when she's hungry. Mommy was still asleep so Ellie nudges her, frantically waving her hands in the air. "Mommy!" Ellie said, pushing her roughly. "Mommy!"

Rey moaned. The sound of tiny bells wake her. "Alright," she yawned again.

She takes Ellie and puts her in the chair. She reheats the oatmeal as she slices up some banana for their meal. Once the oatmeal was warm, she dressed it with banana slices, coconut shavings, and a couple of chocolate chips. She pours some milk and a drizzle of maple syrup into Ellie's bowl to make the oatmeal manageable for the toddler.

Ellie's content with breakfast, babbling and giggling.

Rey tries to eat but she feels sick. She gives up after taking three bites. She decides to make herself some hot tea. Green tea. "I feel so sick," she mumbled. "I don't know why."

Ellie blinks. There's so much that a two year old can understand.

She had dinner last night at the Damerons. Ben was fine and he ate the same thing. She takes a sip of her tea as she pushed around the oatmeal in her bowl. Once Ellie finished eating, Rey takes her to the bathroom to brush their teeth and shower.

Ellie is attached to her and when they shower together, Ellie hugs her leg. She only showers with Ellie whenever Rey was too impatient to wait for Ellie to fall asleep. Her body was hurting all over. Rey only showers when someone was watching Ellie or when Ellie was asleep.

They stay way too long in the shower. The water was nice and hot.

When the hot water starts to get lukewarm, that's when Rey knows to get out. She wraps Ellie in a yellow duckie towel first and then wraps herself in a white towel. She makes way to her bedroom first. Ellie waddles behind her. Her little shadow. Bells and all.

Rey puts on house clothes and brushes her hair before dressing up Ellie. She decides to put Ellie in a Rapunzel dress today. Ellie likes to dress up and Rey likes prettying her up.

They settle in the bedroom. Rey's reading a story to Ellie when her phone vibrates. She checks her phone instantly because this is when Ben usually texts her on his first break.

_How are you feeling, honey?_

**Not well** , she admitted. **I feel so sore and tired. I don't know why.**

_Take it easy, sweetheart today. No going out._

**I don't plan on it. I have no energy to chase after Ellie today.**

_Is Ellie being a good girl?_

**Yes. She is quite a good nurse.**

Ellie was touching her face in concern. Rey smiled and hugged her daughter. "Mommy's okay."

_I'll make you feel better when I get home._

* * *

Ben comes home from work welcomed by the smell of lemon chicken and honey roasted carrots and mushroom risotto. Ellie runs to him in excitement and climbs up to be held. "Hi Ellie Girl," he beamed.

Ellie twitches her nose adoringly. "Daddy," she laughs to herself as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

Ben gives his daughter a wet kiss and tickles her. He holds her tight and tends to his wife. "How are you feeling?"

Ellie plays with Ben's hair. Rey's heart melt at the sight. She loves seeing Ellie adore her father so. Ellie has her father's eyes, deep and dark. Ellie looked so much of a puppy with those eyes of his. "I'm feeling much better. It was just a rough morning. I must have slept wrong last night."

"I'll massage you once the baby is asleep," he kisses her cheek. "And other things."

Rey blushes at the thought. "I would like that."

Ben feeds Ellie to allow Rey to eat in peace. Ben cuts up the food into tiny pieces for their baby. Ellie eagerly opens her mouth to be fed. Their daughter was terribly spoiled, this Rey was aware of but they couldn't help it. Ellie was such a good girl and they know that soon she won't be a baby anymore. "We'll have another baby soon enough," he says. They bought this home for a reason.

Rey nods. She wants that. She wants to fill the whole house with children. They wanted to have another right away but couldn't exactly when they had such a small home. "I would eventually have to go back to work."

Ben makes a face. "I make enough to support us. We're going to have children back to back and they need their mother."

"I mean after that," she clarified.

He sighed in relief. "You're such a good mom."

* * *

They play with the baby until it was bedtime.

He lets Rey lay in bed while he puts Elile to sleep. He reads to Ellie and holds her in his arms until she finally falls asleep. Ben tucks his daughter in and immediately washes the empty sippy cup of milk. He knows how much milk smelled when left out for too long.

"How are you?" he asks as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"I'm fine!" Rey laughed. He was smothering her. She looks up from her cellphone and sees him unbuckling his belt. She was watching a video but knows she won't be for the rest of the night. She sets her cellphone aside and sits up on the bed. "Do you want me to undress too?" she's thoughtful as ever.

Ben bites his lip and thinks about it for a moment. "Yes, it'll be easier for me to get your pressure points."

Rey nods and proceeds to peel off her clothes. She doesn't wear a bra at home and it makes him so turned on to see her little nips already hard. "Underwear off?" The sight of his body makes her flush. He's so toned and ripped. She forgets every time how much of a big man he was.

"Mmhmm," he hums. "Lay on your stomach."

Rey does so eagerly. He's going to fuck her after he gets out all her knots. She's impatient. He wants her to feel him as he tends to her. The contact of his hot flesh makes her wet. He's chiseled everywhere. All cut and nice. For a large man he is surprisingly gentle.

"Feels good?"

"Mmmhmm." She always liked being massaged. She gets so relaxed.

"Let me know when you're bored."

She shivers from the coolness of oil that was being applied to her bare shoulders. "Okay." She moans into the quiet air.

"I got a new catalog," he says twenty minutes in. She's in a comatose state and deliciously wet. "You can circle what you want while you wait for me to play with you."

Rey nods.

He brings it to her. She likes looking through the new collection of lingerie. Rey can't seem to remember the last time she got to pick through the catalog. It feels like such a long time. She flips through the glossy pages and examines each design. She circles the one that she does like. She likes frame bras and this one in particular is a soft pink that will just lift her breasts up and cover nothing at all. The frame bra in particular is also a little harness with a choker look. The frame bra is set with frame panties. The soft pink set covers nothing at all and definitely not her naughty parts. It'll only accentuate what she has which was not much. In the catalog, the model wearing it has her nips and pussy covered up with pasties. Rey was definitely not going to cover herself up with pasties. The other one that she does circle is a white harness set as well. The underwear is sheer and it's another frame bra but it'll cover her nip with flowers - just barely. The harness part is a pearl string. It was so cute.

He rolls her on her back. She makes a small yelp but it's cut short when he kisses her. His fingers are at her breasts and tending to them too. "I love you," he says, pinching her cute little tits. So perky just like her.

"I love you," she responds back. Her heart beats for him. Always.

She shows him what she's circled and he lets out an approving growl. "You'll look so cute in both of them. If you want you can circle everything."

"That's too much money," she laughs. His fingers are making way to her cunt. He's gentle with her except there. She doesn't mind. "I won't let you do that." The two sets of lingerie was going to be three hundred dollars together.

"I don't mind. I make enough to take care of you and all the children we're going to have."

* * *

The next day, Finn calls up Rey and asks if she would like to take the kids to the zoo.

Rey happily agrees. She never took the baby to the zoo before because the baby wasn't big enough to enjoy animals. But now she was. Rey dresses up Ellie in a gray long sleeve and black leggings that has little sparkles and boots. She bundles up Ellie in a denim jacket and pink hat.

The kids get along really well. They aren't even in the strollers because the kids are too excited in looking at the animals.

"Why did we even bring these things?" Finn shook his head.

Rey shrugged and laughed. They were both stuck pushing empty strollers. "Because the kiddos will eventually knock out."

"They're too visually stimulated to have their scheduled naps."

"Can you blame them? The elephants are cool."

Finn laughs at her bad joke.

"Finn! Finn!" Daniel calls out in adoration.

Finn bit his lip. "Sweetheart, it's Papa."

Daniel blinked blankly at him. He reaches for Finn's hand and Finn takes it dejectedly. "Ella-fant!" Daniel says then with glee.

"I still can't believe he calls you by your name," Rey said.

Finn sighed. "You're telling me. I spend the most time with him too and yet Poe's Daddy."

"Well Finn means daddy to him too," Rey reminded him. She remembers all the times Daniel will fall on his butt from the slides and cry and say: I want my Finn.

"But still!"

"He'll learn."

* * *

Lunchtime approaches and they find a picnic area. Rey made some homemade pizza bites and brought some potato chips and apple slices. Finn made mac and cheese and brought carrots and juice boxes. They share with one another, letting the kids pick at everything.

"You have to give me the recipe for the pizza bites!" Finn begged.

"Will do. I'll send you the link once I get reception here." She takes a bite of the mac and cheese. It was so good, nice and creamy with bits of bacon and roasted garlic. "This is so delicious."

"Thank you," he says with pride. "It's a family recipe, a blend of five different cheeses and a mix of different creams. I used to be a chef before settling down."

Rey nodded. He always mentions this. She can tell he misses working. "Well you're going to go back to work once Dan's old enough for school," she reminded him.

"I know but I'm also sad when the time comes when I'm away from Daniel." He touches Daniel's blonde hair. Daniel smiles at him as he contently munched on the mac and cheese. "This was actually the dish that got me and Poe together."

"Really?" She's so invested about learning about Finn and Poe. They were such a cute couple.

"Yeah he really liked the mac and cheese and requested to meet the chef. He also liked the prime rib too," he added. Finn was the head chef of a five star restaurant. "That's how we met and ever since then, the rest is history."

She nearly squealed.

"It's not the first time a customer requested to meet me but it was my first time realizing I was into men." Finn blushed. Poe was a dashing and charming guy. "How did you and Ben meet?"

Rey opened her mouth but nothing came out. She thought about it but for some reason she couldn't remember. She's way too embarrassed to admit that. What kind of wife was she? Forgetting how she met the love of her life? "It's a long story."

"Well I have time to listen," he grinned.

Rey laughs. "Another time."


	3. Chapter 3

_I know we got some problems, yea_   
_I know we got some hangups_   
_I'm not tryin'a make excuses_   
_I'm just tryin'a put some meaning to the_   
_Struggles that we're currently_   
_Going through_

_\- They Own This Town by Flora Cash_

* * *

Ben wakes up to the sound of crying in the middle of the night. Not their daughter, but his wife. He pulls her close to him, encasing her into his warmth. She's sobbing quietly into his shirt. He swallowed hard as he rubbed her back. "It's okay," he soothed her in the softest of tones. "It's okay baby, it's okay to cry. It's okay to hurt." Ben exhaled as he held her tight. She's trembling again, heaving frantically. She was close to jumping out of her skin.

His heart was constricting and he feels his head spinning. He hates it when she has an episode. Rey wasn't the only one that was hurting. He presses soft kisses on her head and ears, tending to the love of his life. Somewhere he's crying too, unable to swallow the lump in his throat that feels like a cancer. When she gets like this, it takes him back to years ago. It breaks his heart every time.

He comforts her still, he's never going to give up on her.

She will get through this. She will.

When morning comes is when Rey was able to sleep again. Ben lets her sleep and tends to the baby. He was supposed to work today but he called out to take care of his family. He shouldn't have made a family with this girl but it happened. Ben rightfully takes full responsibility. He knew the life he chose for himself for wanting to be with her. Ben accepts it but it doesn't mean that he doesn't hurt him any less.

Ben changes the baby's diaper and makes breakfast for the three of them. Pancakes and sausages. Ellie takes the food happily, humming the way that he does. Her hair is still messy, unruly and all. He turns on the television set to keep the baby distracted from wondering about her mother.

* * *

_The television screen is bright. Blaring. The lights in his apartment was off for they were watching a movie. For once she's not afraid of the dark. Her thighs are touching his, reminding him how close they were. He had picked a Miyazaki film for them to watch, something bright and uplifting to ease her nerves. "It's okay," he tells the young girl. "Nothing's going to happen. We're just going to watch a movie and then get some dinner," Ben reminded her. The last thing he wanted was for Rey to think he was only here to sleep with her._

_The lights were off to truly appreciate the vibrancy of the animation._

_It's hard not to get invested into the masterpiece of Miyazaki's storytelling. It was complex and yet simple and surrounds you in atmosphere. They've been doing this for a while, watch a Miyazaki film once a week._

Ben can't recall which particular film they were watching that night.

_Somewhere in the middle of the film, her hand reaches for his. He's still, not sure if he should take it. She's absorbed into the movie and he's not entirely sure if she wanted him to take her hand. Sometimes she gets so into a film that she searches for comfort. Her little fingers interlocked with his and he holds to the moment. He doesn't notice the movie at all for the rest of the night._

_When the movie ends, he lets go._

_Rey turned to him in bewilderment._

_"What?" he asked. Did he do something wrong? He let her hold his hand throughout the entire film instead of pulling away. She kept squeezing his hand ever so often to confirm to herself that he was still there._

_"Nothing," she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Her eyes looked around the room but it's brief and returns back to him. The screen is dim now as it was rolling through the credits. He hovered close to her to watch a blush develop across her cheeks._

_"Oh," he responds back, his Adams apple bobbing. Ben shifts back. She doesn't do the same. Instead she stays in place. Her eyes are wide and staring at him. A murmur escapes his mouth. She gravitates to the sound. Her face is flushed, her eyes bright and inviting. He keeps a distance, an inch of space until he sees her nod to him slowly. He kisses her, like what any man would do._

_It's an abrupt kiss, eager and hungry. He holds her for life, as if she was withering away. Her lips are soft just like he knew they would be. He presses his tongue for entrance. To taste her. His hands run across her body. He doesn't ever want to forget this moment._

_Rey pulls back and he stops. He quiets down altogether as a wash of guilt and concern consume him. He really shouldn't have done that. She's too young and he sees on her face that she regrets it. Her lips are pressed tight and her eyes were not on him. "I'm sorry," he rasped, frowning. "I didn't mean to pressure you -_

_"It okay," she whispered. Her once pink face was pale now, a stark contrast from an abundance of color to bleak monochrome. It was evident now that she wasn't ready. It was only a kiss but Ben knew it was so much for her. It was intimate, vulnerable._

_"I'm so sorry. I can take you home right now, if you want."_

_Rey nodded. "Thank you."_

* * *

Ellie is curled up in his arms. He's playing with his baby's soft hair as she watched a cartoon. The turn immediately the second they heard the sound of footsteps. Rey yawned and chuckled at the sound of jingling bells. "Morning," she stretched out her arms. She sits besides them. Ellie quickly crawls to her mother's lap and peppers her with kisses.

"Did you sleep alright?" he asked. He presses a kiss on Rey's cheek.

"Yeah I did," she smiled. She shut her eyes and savored the warmth of his mouth on her. Ellie was hugging her neck like a monkey, giving her the sloppiest of kisses. Rey scrunched up her nose in disgust and delight. Her family may be small but they always gave her enough love.

Ben breaks away and frowned.

Rey raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember crying last night?"

"No," she responded simply. "If I did I would have remembered."

His face falls and it's replaced with concern. "Sweetheart," he began, lacing his hand with hers. "You woke up sobbing again. I had to comfort you the whole night. You also woke up with pain not too long ago. I'm going to call your psychiatrist and make an appointment."

Rey shook her head. "I'm fine," she assured him. "I don't need -

"There's nothin wrong with getting help."

"I already go to therapy once a week. I don't want it to be frequent again. I'm fine," she squeezed his hand. Ellie sensed the sadness and reached to touch both of their faces. "I'm much better than what I once before all those years ago."

"I know you are sweetheart, but there's nothing wrong with still needing help."


	4. Chapter 4

When Ellie cries, it makes Ben think of the old days.

Just him and Rey.

That was such a long time ago. He and Rey were happy now. They have their little family they always wanted and the house she wanted too since childhood. A two story pastel blue house with white trim and white fences all set with pretty flowers. Things were better, much better than what it was before.

Rey is in one of the new lingerie sets she got for herself, a full lace frame set. A pink frame bra with ribbon straps and matching panties. All her sweet parts are exposed and so Ben covers her with a blanket as he tends to Ellie. He's hard but he's fully clothed at least. Ellie is only two, still young to not comprehend what her parents do. Her parents make love and lots of love for that matter.

Ellie is crying, searching for mommy. He holds Ellie in his arms and rocks her back to sleep. Ben hums a song that he used to hum with Rey. Ellie buries her face into his chest and softly sighs. He's warm and smells like Rey. Ellie likes that. "Daddy's going to make another baby with Mommy," he says gently. "So you won't be lonely anymore."

Ellie's sucking on her thumb. Ben can tell by the familiar wet sound. Ellie likes to suck her thumb even in the womb. Ben and Rey have multiple ultrasound pictures as proof.

Ben hums until the sound of sucking stops. He kisses her temples and carefully puts her back into her bed.

"You're so pretty," he murmurs to Rey. He leaves the door open just in case baby wakes up. Rey was still in bed, covered with the blanket. The sight of his pretty little wife timid while wearing something naughty gets him off. His wife wants to get fucked and wants to get choked too for that matter. She shyly shrugs away her blanket as he unbuttons his shirt.

Ben growls at the sight of her perky nips. She's adjusting herself and he sees her breasts bounce slightly. Her legs are parted for she wants him to see how wet she was already. He unbuckles his belt as she's parting her thighs wider. She likes exposing herself to him. She wants to get fucked on all fours because she's a good girl. She picked out that lingerie set for a reason. It was a frame set with a harness because she wants to be on a leash. Ben stood there, taking his time to get himself hard for her. Her fingers run along her slit teasing him, showing how much she was glistening in her arousal.

"You've been touching yourself while I was putting our daughter to sleep. Our daughter was looking for you," Ben commented, his face twisting as he worked his shaft. He's going to remind Rey how small she was, how he can barely fit himself into her tight cunt. "You're such a bad mom."

Rey clicks her tongue. "No."

Ben chuckled. "No?" he muses. He discards the remainder of his clothing and crawls on top of her.

Rey shakes her head, eyebrows are furrowed. "I'm not a bad mom."

His fingers find her warmth. He hums as he nuzzles her throat. He dips his fingers into her cunt, she's so wet and she's sobbing in pleasure. He only has two fingers in and she _likes_ it. She's whimpering, crying for more. "You're right, you're such a good mom," he reassures her. Ben was only teasing but she's hurt. Rey really was a good mom, loves Ellie more than anything.

Ben cups her chin and kisses her mouth, easing her away from her thoughts.

* * *

_Ben's older than Rey._

_Her parents don't mind though. They love him despite that Rey's still young. She doesn't even know how to drive yet, that's how young she is. He makes sure to always bring her home on time and always walk her to the door. He loves her, will do anything for her. He's been doing everything right, he has her parents' permission and blessing._

_Rey is just shy._

_She gets scared easily._

_"I kissed her tonight sir," he tells her dad the moment he gets her home._

_Her dad pauses and observes Rey. "Oh?"_

_Ben nodded. He gives direct eye contact to her father. "Yeah I did. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have since it's too early," he said respectfully. He turns to Rey, to acknowledge he cares for her. "I won't do anything like that again until you're ready."_

_"You won't try anything else, will you?" Rey's dad asked. "She's not even sixteen yet."_

_Ben turns back to him. "No, sir," he shakes his head._

_"Did he apologize to you sweetheart?" her dad asked her._

_Rey nodded. "Yes, he did."_

_"Do you still want to date him?"_

_"Yes I do," she blushed._

_Ben lights up from her words. "I really love your daughter sir."_

_Rey's dad smiles warmly. "No funny business anymore, okay?"_

_"No sir," he grins as Rey's smiling at him._

* * *

He takes her out of the safety of their cozy bed and has her stand in front of the mirror. He's pressed against her, his leaking dick against her ass. Ben sweeps her hair off to the side and kisses her shoulder. His hands are teasing at her nipples as he pushes his cock in between her thighs. "Look how beautiful you are," he whispered. "Look."

It was an instruction, not an order.

She does so, a blush develops across her face in a matter of seconds. Rey sees how small she is in comparison to him. She can barely hold her weight as he thrusting in between her legs. His cock is so long. She can see it really well in the mirror and feel it too. His hands ran down from her tits and rests against her stomach. "Your body's going to be ruined again," he smiles at the thought in pride.

"I wouldn't say ruined," she laughed. His hands are stroking her belly in such a loving manner. "I'll go back to my regular weight soon enough."

Ben chuckles. She's not good with talking dirty. She's such a good girl and _his_. He's sliding his cock back and forth in between her thighs. Her skin is nice and warm and she likes the sensation, her arousal prickles ever so often on his cock. "I bet I can get you to come if I keep doing this," he groaned. Her thighs feel such a tight fit and smooth too. "Want me to do that? Want me to come on the mirror because I will."

"I want you to come in me."

His hands clenches her stomach. He wants that too. He wants to a baby there. Ben moans into her hair as he kept his pace. "You such a good girl. Wearing cute things and letting me bruise your cute little tits and thighs with marks."

"I am," she agreed. "I'll let you do anything to me as long as you make sure you finish inside."

Ben stops. "How do you want to be taken?"

Rey turns around and faces him. His hands rest at her hips. He loves her so. "I want to be taken with my leash," she explained. She's blushing like a good girl she was. "I want to be bent over the bed." So nothing gentle tonight then. Ben doesn't mind.

"But you make so much noise in that position," he grins. He's already thinking of which leash to use on her. They have so many. "We don't want to wake up baby."

"You can cover my mouth."

"My fingers like finding warmth," he reminded her, his eyes darkening. He's debating if he should use a ball gag or a cloth tonight.

"I don't mind. I like sucking them the way I like sucking your cock." She grabs his hand and sucks at his fingers, the same fingers that was in her sopping wet cunt. She likes the taste too like a good girl. His cock twitches and hits her stomach. Rey stops and strokes his tip. He whimpers from her sweet touch. She has so much of a hold on him. He's wrapped around her finger the way he always has her be submissive. 

"If baby wakes up crying, you'll get hit," he decides. His hand is on her ass now. Her ass hasn't been unmarked in forever. It doesn't matter though. When they go to the beach, she's too insecure to wear a bathing suit by itself. When they go, she has a large T-shirt over or swim shorts on. She's always been like that even before they were intimate. He remembers all the times she was so shy to expose any bit of skin.

Rey wrinkles her nose fondly. "I know but I won't make loud noises this time."

Ben nods. "Do you want to pick out your leash?"

Rey shakes her head. "I want to pick."

* * *

_"Do you love my daughter?" Rey's dad asked._

_Ben nodded firmly. He adjusts his hair, trying to be more presentable. "I'm in love with her. Always was."_

_"She will be sixteen soon."_

_"I know she will be," Ben smiles. "I'm planning something nice for her birthday. I'm going to take her to the beach so she can see baby turtles."_

_"You can marry her. We'll give you permission."_

_Ben blinked. He couldn't help but to be startled. "It's a little early. I want to when the time's right. A few years from now at least."_

_"My wife and I really need money," her father replied simply. As if it was nothing. As if Rey was nothing._

_Ben froze. Certainly this must be a joke. He examined Rey's dad and searches for signs of mischief. Her father's tone was stern and leveled and it was written all over his face. "You must be joking," he tries to laugh but he stops at the sight of her father's expression remaining unchanged and indifferent._

_"If you don't want our daughter we have other offers."_

_Ben stood up, attempting to restrain himself from striking. "I'm not going to let you pimp out your daughter! This is sick!"_

_Her father smirked in wicked manner. "And me and her mother can tell the police that you've been dating her without our knowledge."_

_Ben went pale as her father smiled._

_Her father gestures for him to sit back down._

_And so Ben does._

_"Let's discuss the price," her father says nonchalantly. "First let me get us some beer first."_

_Ben forces himself to nod. He went silent as her father went over the costs to acquire his daughter. It wasn't that Ben was being selfish. He was afraid of Rey's own well being. He doesn't care if he goes to jail. He cares about Rey. By the numbers, it was transparent that her father was serious. And Ben can tell that were indeed other offers by the different listings being written out before him. Ben held on to his beer and shivered. He suddenly felt cold. Ben wondered if there was anything else her father was doing to her._


	5. Chapter 5

Ben's always been fascinated with Rey. He's known her since she was two and partook in help watching her whenever her mother couldn't. He used to tuck her in with her favorite teddy bear and read her a book. She's always been calm, even as a child.

_"Do you like your gift, young one?" Sheev asked him._

_Ben pressed a kiss on his gift's forehead and runs his fingers through her hair before responding. "Very much so."_

The memory of all those years ago looms ever so often, of a gawky sixteen year old boy receiving a two year old girl as a gift for his birthday. Sixteen year old Ben found it odd at first, receiving Palpatine's granddaughter as a gift but he warmed up to it soon enough.

_Sheev smiled, his face splitting apart and contorting from the mere energy of it. He was old and worn, he was more of a corpse than anything. His skin was discolored and his entire body was frail and wrinkled. He was a shell of what he once was. That's why Snoke is the leader until Ben becomes of age to take over the cult. "You can do whatever you want to my granddaughter, I know boys your age have a lot of energy."_

_Ben made a face. He definitely doesn't want to lose his virginity to a little girl. Ben along with the rest of the Knights of Ren plan on going downtown tonight and get drunk and sleep with some prostitutes. It'll be Ben's first time since he was finally of age to do so. Sixteen was a very important age._

_Sheev laughs but he ends up coughing more than anything. There's barely any life in him due to his age. Ben's skin tightened at the uncomfortable sound of a withered man trying to breathe after laughing for only two seconds. Regardless, Ben remains respectful as ever to the legend before him. Sheev clears his throat once more before putting his hand on Ben's shoulder. "She is yours and always will be."_

_Ben tried to put on a smile but couldn't. He glances and sees Rey's mother in the hallway. Ben thinks of addressing this to Palpatine but doesn't for the expression on her face makes his stomach churn. Rey's mother looks devastated and helpless. "I don't think her mother would like that," Ben said kindly to him._

_"She is only a mother," Palpatine brushes it off. Ben frowned as he watches Rey's mother freeze into place. "She has no say in what happens to my granddaughter._ _Who is she to question tradition? That woman is only a Palpatine by marriage, not by blood."_

Ben blinked. Wait. What? That's how they met? He glances over and looks at his sleeping wife and daughter. They were on the couch, Ellie curled securely to her mother. He walks to them and pulls the blanket up higher. It was evident that he didn't remember clearly either.

* * *

_Ben visits her often whenever he could. Rey was such a sweet girl, bright and welcoming. He likes that about her, likes how she can always manage to bring him to better spirits after any long day. He's respectful to her parents even when he becomes agitated with the sheer amount of waiting. He hates all these conjugal visits. He wishes he can have her live with him to make it convenient._

_Because it isn't simple visiting her. He has to change his clothes and shower to wash away all the blood from work and drive there and back. Ben barely sleeps for that reason for he hates leaving her. So they're some times where he spends the night with her in her tiny bed. He hates waking up sore and stiff but he does it for Rey. She's only a child for so long and he wants to be there as much as he can._

_"Ben! Ben!" she squeals in pure delight._

_He yawns as Rey nudges him. "Hmm...yes?" He's crouched down beside her on the floor. She's playing with her dollhouse and is attempting to shove a doll in his hand._

_"Play with me!" she smiles at him._

_He takes it but has no energy this night to be invested._

_Rey's only seven but she catches on. She throws her doll at him as his eyes slowly closed. "Why are you so sleepy today?" she huffed, crossing her arms._

_"Because I'm tired sweetheart," he explains patiently to her._

_"You're always tired now!" she whined._

_"I work a lot, you know that."_

_"Yes I do but I don't get to see you a lot now that you're the boss and stuff!"_ _She's crying now and it makes him feel like shit._

_Ben frowned weakly. He scooped the little girl into his arms and held her tightly. "I know, I'm sorry. But you know what?" he said in a soft tone._

_Rey sniffled. "What?"_

_"Soon you'll be old enough to come home with me and we'll play house as much as you want."_

_She wiped her eyes with the collar of his shirt. "Really?"_

_He chuckled. "Really."_

* * *

_There are a lot of customs and traditions that the Palpatine family still practice even to this day. Ben honors them since it was his duty to carry on the cult. Thirteen was a milestone age for young girls and tradition partaked for a girl to bond with her chosen one. He turns off the light and shuts the blinds as Rey locks the door and slips under the covers._

_She's not a little girl anymore but she still hides under them whenever she's scared._

_Ben couldn't help but to find this endearing. It settles his nerves as he slowly disrobes. He's been dreading this for years but it's finally time and he finds himself at ease. He loves Rey and he rather have himself doing these things to her than anyone else. Nothing was going to happen. They're only going to bond which was only skin to skin contact._

_It helps that she's starting to develop. Soon she won't be so little anymore. She whimpers as he slips himself underneath the covers. He shushes her and pulls her close to him. "It's okay," he whispered as he felt his skin becoming wet from her tears. "We're only going to get acquainted with one another." He runs his fingers through her hair and hums her the song that he uses to put her to sleep. This is only skin to skin contact. Only cuddling. No kissing. No sex. Innocent. "Just going to get familiar for when the time comes."_

_He rubs her back and hums softly, coaxing her to trust him. When she's ready, she breaks away from sobbing into his bare chest._

_"Are you ready?" he asked her, stroking her cheek._

_Rey nodded, her cheeks flushed from the realization that he's been naked for a while. She sits up and carefully he peels off her dress for her. He eyes at her thin padded bra. She's getting some breasts there. Quickly she hugs her chest as if it was going to do anything. Ben tried not to laugh but he couldn't help himself. She's so cute when she's shy. "It's alright, sweetheart." Ben gently pushes away her arms and unclasped her bra. "It'll be the same thing the only difference is that we get to keep each other warm," he says as he slides off her bra. He thumbs at her nipples to comfort her. Small breasts, barely an A-cup and yet her nips are pretty and thick. Her tits don't look like how they used to when she was young and he gave her baths._

_A sound of pleasure escapes her. She hushes up quickly and blushes._

_Ben smiles at the sight of her confusion._

_"Feels good, doesn't it?" he whispers and continues to tease her nips. Not that he finds this arousing, just endearing. Rey's growing up. He laughs quietly to the air, tugging at her tits before cupping her breasts. "Such small breasts you have. I like them though."_

_Her eyes are big and wide as he reaches for her underwear._

_Ben hums the song again, making her relax. His voice is like honey and lulls her to stillness...and just like that he gets the last article clothing off. He pulls the covers instinctively, sensing her embarrassment. "You're cold, huh?" he asks. She's shivering and so he huddles closer and holds her. "I'll get you warm soon enough."_

_She's so small against him. He feels the thin tufts of hair in between her legs. She didn't have much, just barely. His cock is becomes half hard beyond his control. It was freezing and they were cuddling for body heat. It was inevitable. Her shoulders are tense and he can tell that she's notices his cock against her leg and doesn't know what to think of it._

_It feels nice though, being intimate with her. Natural even. She fits so right against his body. She's so tiny, when they're going to have to sex he's certain that she won't be able to move with his weight and thickness of his cock. His cock will fill her in such a tight fit, he can feel it as drops of precum prickle on to her flesh. "This feels good," he murmurs. It really does. He's so surprised that he sort of enjoys it, being able to share this moment with her. "How does it feel?"_

_"It feels weird cuddling without clothes. Sticky and sweaty but different," she whispered._ _She tries to look away from him but he's so big that he's all that she could see. They were hugging face to face, there was no where else she can look at it._

_"Different as in how?" Ben agreed though. It was different. He can't imagine what she's feeling. She's still young and this act was vulnerable and intimate._

_Rey buried her face into his shoulder and sighed softly. "Better."_

_Ben hummed faintly again. "Yes sweetheart, it does."_

* * *

_Ben finds himself becoming more and more protective of her the older she gets._

_He notices the change the second he became leader. There's a lot of things that he has to do for work and it's a world he doesn't want to bring her in. He tries to make things normal for her. He tries to follow regular customs: give her gifts, take her out on nice dates, bring her home early, and be kind and ask for permission from her parents. It's all show and her parents partake in it to bring some color. She likes it when he does those things for her. She's responsive and happy when he does._

_He wants her to have some freedom and welcomes any request of hers. She comes up with a lot of them whenever she watches 1950s television shows. They're little things but they were so much different than their world. Things that Ben tries to comprehend. He wants to give her everything she wants but he knows that it's something they can't have in the cult._

_The older he gets, the more he notices that things aren't as safe as it seemed all those years ago when he was a boy in his youth who was taken in by Snoke. His parents weren't happy at all in the cult but everyone else was. He's finally old enough to understand why._

_He's thirty years old and Rey's going to be sixteen soon in a matter of days. It was custom for the previous leader to take a girl's virginity when she comes of age. Ben's been having trouble trying to accept it. He knew about this for years but it felt so unnerving that it was finally time for it to happen. He doesn't want her to be touched by Snoke, no matter how great of a leader Snoke was._

_He doesn't want her to be touched at all and he doesn't want to do that to any girls in their community either. It doesn't seem right at all._

_In the middle of the night, Ben discusses his concern with her parents. "I don't want that to happen to her," he holds his breath._

_"We don't either," her father says. "But there's nothing we can do."_

_Ben swallowed hard and stared at the ceiling. He was the leader now and yet he had no power whatsoever. Not when Snoke and Palpatine were still around. "I don't want her to continue living like this and I don't want to bring our future children into this either. I thought I did but I don't want this at all."_

_"What do you want?" her mother asked._

_"I just want to give her the things she wants. She wants a blue house in a friendly neighborhood. She wants to live in a place where it's great for our children to live in. She doesn't want me to come home with bloody clothes. She wants safety."_

_"If you want to give her those things, you can't stay here then, you know that," her father says._

_Ben exhaled deeply. "I know. Come away with us," he said lowly._

_Her father shook his head. "We can't leave. You know it's dangerous for us to do so."_

_Ben frowned. Her parents were so far gone, too afraid to even run away. "I don't want to leave you two here -_

_"We'll be fine," her mother assured Ben. "We don't want to risk anything with her wellbeing. It's safer if its just the two of you. Just take care of her."_

_Ben went pale. He knows that it was a lie. Her parents are too afraid to leave._

_"We will need money though," his father said slowly. "Just in case."_

_Ben quickly nodded. He doesn't know what's going to happen to her parents but he wishes them the best. "Just in case."_

_Her father leaves briefly and comes back with a sheet of paper. They're discussing now over the sum of money. Numbers are written line by line and crossed out over and over. Ben sits there in silence, knowing that this will be the last time he's going to see them._


End file.
